The Forgotten Memory
by MuggleBornWY
Summary: "Avada-"she started to say,when a brown-haired girl dashed over, right in front of Draco and turned to him,   her eyes full of sadness as she whispered, "I love you too, Draco." "Kedavra!"Green light shot out of the wand and hit her directly."Hermione!"


The last kiss

**A/N: Hello, dear readers! Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfiction! (: I hope you guys will enjoy it~ Set before Last War. (By the way, Hermione and Ron are **_**not **_**together.) **

**Warning: This one-shot may contain character death and some dark themes. The things happening in this one-shot does not really happen in Harry Potter. (Quite obviously… I'm not really one that follows the books- and rules.*smiles* ) Characters are OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly. Wait, lemme ask dear Draco-**

**Draco: Shut up, muggle. You definitely don't own HP.**

**Me: I'm a **_**Muggle-born**_**, not a **_**muggle**_**! *cries***

She trudged along the dark corridors, swerving around the curves that she knows of so well, reaching right in front of the Room of Requirement. Scanning the areas around her, she found no one. Blowing out a breath that she didn't know she has been holding, she entered the room as the door faded behind her. She walked towards the old cupboard as she slid a finger along it wistfully.

"Granger?" a familiar voice she knew too well called her. She jumped up slightly at the sound as she turned to face the intruder.

"Malfoy." She stated and a smile that she was not able to stop, spread across her face as she took a step closer to him. Draco gave no expression, as he looked behind her, seeming distant.

"Malfoy?" Hermione whispered, her hand reaching out to touch his face before hesitating, and was about to drop it when Draco stopped her. "Don't, Granger." He said, as his ash mauve eyes pierced into her brown ones. Holding her hand gently, he placed it against the side of his face, reveling at the softness and warmth of her small palm. A soft smile that was rarely seen by others, showed as he closed his eyes.

"How was it?" Hermione asked softly, as she stroked his hair with another hand.

"My life? As fucked up as ever." He muttered, as his eyes opened again, this time blazing with a fire that was always concealed behind his emotionless mask.

"But if you're asking about the spying… Well, I think it was okay." He said, sighing softly. "Do be careful, little ferret." She said, a teasing tone slipping into her voice. A side of his lips curled up at this, as he tucked a strand of frizzy curl behind her ear. "Still remember how we ended up like this?" He asked.

"I'll never forget, Malfoy. Never." She said seriously, her hazelnut eyes brimming with tears. "Don't be so emotional, Granger." He chided, before pulling her close to him, his arms wrapping around her as he breathed in her sweet scent, not realizing Hermione was doing the same. "It'll all be over tomorrow, and we'll be able to be open with our relationship." Her hands clenched as they grabbed a fistful of his uniform, forming creases as she pulled him closer. _What if one of us doesn't make it out alive? _She thought, as a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Well, thinking back, it was quite a surprise to find you so distraught in the toilet…" she said, as she managed a choked giggle. Draco chuckled without humour, saying, "Speaking of that, it was really quite embarrassing."

"I'm sorry…" she whispered, pulling away from the hug as she rest her hands on his shoulders, still not managing to reach his tall built. Meeting his questioning look, she continued. "For not noticing the storm that has all the while been in you, for not seeing you so lost and frustrated, and for snapping at you all this while…" The tears flowed and she desperately kept them in, as she tip-toed, pressing a loving kiss on his cheek.

Unconsciously, he reached up to the spot as he felt it tingle with warmth. He looked down at the girl and smiled softly, sadly. "You've got nothing to apologize for, _Hermione._ It's me. I shouldn't have called you names, bullied you…" He said, trailing off as his thumb wiped away a tear that fell out of the corner of her eyes.

"Thank you so much. For showing me, you know, lo-love and acceptance…" He muttered, scratching his head as he felt blood rush to his cheeks. "Oh, how cute! Little Malfoy is blushing!" She teased, as she tried to lighten the tense atmosphere pinching his cheeks affectionately before breaking away and running off to another corner where he caught up easily. She let out a shriek as he slammed her against the wall, his face looking serious and dark.

"Hermione… If you don't mind, I would not hesitate to create little Malfoys with you, if you get what I mean." He spoke, smirking as he twirled her curls. She felt her face get hot as she started stuttering. "I-I mean, umm, you are the little one. Not that I-I mind to do that… Uh, I-" His smirk stayed in place as he shortened his distance, his mouth covering hers as he kissed her passionately. The gentle grip on her wrists released her as her arms circled around his neck, kissing him back. They broke apart before Draco pressed his lips against her forehead and closed his eyes.

"I may not make out of this alive, Hermione." He said, holding her closer. "Me too. So let's make a pact, Draco. Let's promise each other that we'd do our best to stay alive." She replied, a sad smile forming.

"I promise." He whispered.

"I promise too." She whispered back, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. "Do not break the promise. That's the seal of our deal." As they embraced again, a silent sentence that they were not brave enough to say hung above them.

_I love you._

* * *

><p>It was chaotic. Everywhere. Though they had gotten inside information from Draco and Snape, it was still hard to contain the chaos once they showed up. It has been an hour since it started, but it seemed to show no signs of ending- at least, until Lord Voldemort died.<p>

Hermione panted, screaming spells at Death Eaters who were near her as she hit them down one by one, before searching desperately for Draco in the sea of students and teachers. "Malfoy!" she called, her eyes darting about as she tried to look for a certain Slytherin. Panic swelled in her chest as she tried to force all the pessimistic thoughts down. _Hermione, he must be fighting too. Fighting for our side. For _us_. He's strong, he won't die… _

" 'Mione, where were you? We've got to find the horcrux and destroy it!" Harry exclaimed, as his eyes stared at her seriously. "Alright, Harry. I've figured out where the last horcrux is- it's within the body of the snake. So if my guess is correct, we should be able to defeat him easier when the snake's killed. But for now, we'd have to know where exactly Voldemort's hiding his snake. I'm quite sure he's placing his snake as one of his priorities now." Hermione said, as Ron nodded thoughtfully.

"Harry, do you know…?" she started to ask when he slumped down on the floor, his eyes rolling as sweat broke out on his forehead. Ron and Hermione kept quiet, knowing he was getting one of his 'visions' about Voldemort.

A cold, shrill cackle suddenly broke out from a distance not far from them. "Students, teachers, my dear fellow friends- come witness this pathetic scene! No fighting will be allowed here while I deal with a traitor, is that clear?" Another mad laughter was heard. Hermione shivered as she turned, and spotted a wild mane of black hair- that could only belong to one person with such a crazy laughter. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ron furrowed his eyebrows beside her, muttering, "Who the hell is she torturing this time round?" Hermione frowned too, a nagging feeling in her chest as she tried to peer over the countless heads that blocked her view.

"Who knows. I think her joy is to torture and kill." Hermione said, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, feeling nervous that it might be someone she knows. "Well, that isn't exactly a secret, 'Mione." Ron said, shrugging. "I think I'm going to check it out, Ron." She said as she squeezed past people to see what's really going on; Death Eaters were also gathering there to see the scene, and she suppressed a shiver that was threatening to reveal itself as she kept her head down.

"Be careful, 'Mione. Harry and I will catch up once he's alright. You know, she isn't really fond of you."

"As if I didn't know that…" Hermione said, shaking her head as she smiled a little at her best friend's concern before finally successfully reaching one of the front rows. She hit herself internally at her thoughts:_ This isn't a movie, 'Mione_! Bellatrix's eyes turned wider, as a maniac smile flitted across her face. "Draco…" She hissed, making Hermione gasp as she got a better look at the body lying on the ground.

"How can you betray the Dark Lord?" She asked, pointing her wand as she paced towards Draco. Hermione trembled as she saw his face clearly- eyebags hung under his eyes and his face was ashen, his blonde hair in disarray. He seemed to have been tortured for quite some time already.

"I just chose to do what's right." He said, as he struggled to stand up but his aunt used her black boots to step on his hand, holding him down. Hermione swallowed a scream as she heard a faint crack. "What's right, Draco?" Bellatrix said, laughing evilly as her eyes stared down on him menacingly. "When did you become such a good boy?" she asked, before pulling his arm up and pushing his sleeve back, revealing a Dark Mark.

The crowd gasped and Hermione stood rooted to the ground, her eyes widening- yes, she knew he has a Dark Mark, but facing it now, for real, frightened her. It reminded her of Voldemort's existence, but at the same time, it let her meet the real Draco. The conflict in her heart seemed to alert Draco because his cold ash mauve eyes flickered to hers then, and seemed to sense her fear. His heart gave a little clench as he sent her a bitter smile, which she managed to return. He knew that she'd be scared; which was one of the reasons he didn't want to show the mark to her, of all people. But now that she has seen it, he bet that she wouldn't want to be with him, tolerating the discrimination, even if the war is over.

Hermione saw the hopeless look in his grey orbs, and felt a heaviness settling on her chest. The small light that has always been in his eyes, though only a flicker, was gone. She didn't have time to think about the emotions in his eyes, because just then, his aunt muttered, "Keeping quiet, aren't you, Draco boy? You're a disgrace to the Malfoy name!" She shrieked, holding her wand up and screaming, "_Crucio!_" He writhed in agony as his aunt smirked above him. The people that was witnessing this scene, backed away nervously. Some seemed to contemplate trying to save him, or to let him be.

" 'Mione!" she heard someone call out her name. Turning abruptly, she almost jumped at the sight of Harry and Ron. "Merlin! You guys scared me!" She whispered. They gave her looks of apology as they stood next to her, asking, "Who is it?"

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." She said brokenly, her eyes showing despair and even someone as dense as Ron could see the concern for him- too much concern, for someone who's supposed to be her enemy. " 'Mione, you alright? We have to-" Harry started as he started to tug her away when Bellatrix cackled again.

"Do you think the Dark Lord is stupid? He's an intelligent man!" She said, a malicious glint in her eyes. "And, don't think you can hide the fact of you falling in love with a _mudblood_." She said, spatting the last word on Draco. He flinched at that but kept his cool, keeping quiet. Quiet murmurs spread through the crowd as everyone started wondering who exactly is the girl that changed him.

"You, smearing our name even more, fell in love with one of the Golden Trio!" she shrieked, her emotions seemed to be running wild as she knelt next to him, who has lost his energy from too much torturing. Everyone's glances immediately turned to Hermione who tried to remain nonchalant. "She's innocent… Leave he-her alone…" Draco managed to force the words out.

Hermione let out a quiet sob as Harry and Ron remained quiet, not questioning her. Two hands patted her back as they whispered words of comfort in her ear. "Look, 'Mione. I'm not going to ask you about your taste of guys- but I'm just going to trust you, okay? So I'm not going to make any unnecessary comments…" Harry said, and nudged Ron hard who let out a loud yelp, causing Bellatrix to turn her attention to them.

"Oh fuck." Ron muttered as he pulled out his wand from his pocket. Hermione didn't comment about his language but swallowed fearfully as she advanced towards them, a mad smile on her face. "Draco, look! How sweet- your little girlfriend decided to watch you die!" She said, her mouth turning into a sneer. "A dirty mudblood!" Harry immediately pushed Hermione behind him and Ron as they stared up at Bellatrix, who let out another mad laughter.

"Oh, no! I'm not going to kill her- or even harm her. Not yet, anyway. I've got to take care of my rebellious nephew first… then it'd be you," she said, her eyes burning into Hermione who gathered all her courage to stare back.

Draco desperately hinted for Hermione to run while she has time, but she didn't. Bellatrix stalked back towards Draco who averted his eyes to the girl he loves, and tried to take in every feature of her. Hermione shot him a scared look, but he shook his head, seeming to say, _Don't be scared, Hermione. _

"Well, well. It's so sad that we'll have to end here…" his aunt commented, the sneer still on her face as she spat on him again. "You mudblood lover."

"You can't kill him! He's your nephew!" Hermione protested loudly and everyone stared at her. "I'll dispose of her, Bellatrix." One of the Death Eaters said, grabbing her immediately. Harry and Ron glowered at him while Bellatrix shook her head. "Can't let anyone steal away my fun, can I?" She asked, seeming to challenge him into defying her. He shook his head and released his hold on her, stepping away to join in the raging war in the next room, his face reddening.

"Why? Foolish girl, do you even think _love_," she said, emphasizing on the word, "exists in our household? _No!_ Nothing. we're just connected by the same blood!" That was the moment Hermione knew, why exactly that Draco behaved that way when she first met him. Living without love- that's one of the cruelest things of all.

"Oh, your mudblood is feeling sympathetic for you, Draco." She mocked as she made her way towards the limp figure again. "She's not mine. You're just mistaken. We were never together. I was just playing with her, you know." Draco muttered, a dark look passing across his face as he avoided Hermione's gaze. She knew he was lying to protect her, but the words stills stung.

"Do you think you can deceive me with your terrible lies?" Bellatrix asked, poking her wand hard on his skin as she muttered a spell, and people could see a small fire as she traced a word on his arm: Traitor. He winced and flinched, but he didn't scream or yell for mercy. Bellatrix got fired up, and made the fire harder as she yearned for his cries- but none came.

Draco panted, the searing pain on his arm finally ending and when he looked up, all he could see was sad chocolate orbs. He tried to send a telepathic message that he was sorry, for not keeping their promise, and he finally mouthed the words he didn't have courage to say ever since they started to meet secretly. _I love you, Hermione._ Her eyes welled up with tears as they streaked down her face, and she wiped them away.

"Now, to really end it…" Bellatrix said, rubbing her hands with glee as she danced over to Draco, her wand pointing directly to his heart. "_Avada_-" she started to scream, when a brown-haired girl dashed over, right in front of Draco and turned to him, her eyes full of sadness as she whispered, "I love you too, Draco." Draco's eyes widened in shock as he tried to push her out of the way, but it was too late.

"-_kedavra_!" she shrieked, a green light shooting out of the wand and hitting the girl directly in her chest. A loud gasp and there was silence. She cackled as three voices shouted in unison,

"_Hermione!_" Harry and Ron dashed over to Hermione who laid still on the ground. "I'll deal with you later, Draco." Bellatrix said, laughing evilly. "By the way, dear friends, do not harm the three of them- I'm sure the Dark Lord would enjoy killing them himself, especially Harry Potter."

And with that, she walked away, yelling curses at anyone who stood in her way. The Death Eaters nodded, immediately killing the people around them, except for the three. They were all terrified of Bellatrix and her wrath, which could almost match up to the Dark Lord's, and that was saying something.

"No, you _bitch_! You get back here!" Ron yelled, dashing after her but Harry held him back. "No, Ron. _Don't_." he said softly as he hid his tears. Ron broke down, his tears running down his face as he looked at Hermione's cold, frail body.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered as he managed to crawl over to her, his hands trembling as he swept her fringe away from her wide, glassy eyes.

"Hermione, love, can you hear me?" He asked, his voice wavering as a tear dripped down, onto her face as he watched her eyes for any sign of her being alive. Just a move of her eyeballs, whatever- just any bloody sign that she could be alive.

"Hermione, c'mon, this isn't funny, you know. Stop playing around." Draco said, shaking her gently. "Malfoy, stop it." Harry warned beside him, although he was still very shaken up by his best friend's death, he realised he was the only sane and calm one here. Draco ignored him, grasping her cold hands as he shut out Ron's sobbing.

"Hermione… Do you remember me sobbing alone in the girls' toilet? At the restricted one?" He asked, his eyes seeming distant as he tightened his hold on her hands. "I realised, when I really talked to you, even with a little insult, that there was someone there- even if it was just someone who just happen to be stressed under schoolwork."

"I remember you calling me a pervert, you know. For going to a girls' toilet." He said, chuckling a little as he stroked her cheek absent-mindedly. "Then, we began to meet more… And I believe, that I was falling in love. Your brown chocolate orbs that twinkle whenever you're up to something mischievous, the strand of hair that you always tuck behind your ear whenever you're nervous, and that the confident composure was actually sometimes, just a façade."

"You made me sink so deep, that I couldn't get out now. Even now, Hermione. Can you please, just wake up? Remember our promise, Hermione? You said, not to break it, to seal it with a kiss, didn't you?" he asked softly and he felt a gentle pat on his back as someone kissed his hair. Looking up, he saw his mother, giving him a sad smile.

"We've to go, Draco." She said, as she glanced at the girl that laid on the ground. "No, mother. I've to stay with her. She's alone, she has no parents because she loved them too much. I can't abandon her." He said brokenly, his tears trailing down his cheeks as his emotions went overdrive.

"Draco-" his mother started again, exasperated but he cut her off.

"I can't abandon her and I won't! She's someone I fell in love with! She's my soulmate! I won't leave her here _alone_!" He shouted, his eyes blazing with tears and determination. His mother cringed a little, unsure of how to deal with him when his father came out of view, his face stern.

"We've to go while we can. He already knows about your betrayal, Draco." He said, his voice commanding. Draco ignored him, his tears continued to flow, as he turned his attention to Hermione. He swept his trembling hand over her eyes as they closed. "I really, really love you, Hermione. Really. I…" He said, as he tried to calm himself down.

"I think you'd better go, Malfoy." Ron said, as he tried to stabilize his emotions, blowing his nose in his handkerchief. Harry nodded as he gave a look of pity to him and patted his shoulder. He ignored them but it was all futile. Because, a moment later, he got knocked out. Ron's and Harry's eyes widened as Lucius's face hardened, muttering a spell and levitating him behind them as he walked away with Narcissa. "What are they going to do about him?" Harry asked Ron who was still in the midst of calming himself.

"I don't know…" was Ron's reply. Harry stared at his friend sadly and allowed a tear to trail down his face as he wiped it away.

"Lucius, what should we do?" Narcissa asked, worried for her son's mental health if he continues on. "I will erase all of his memories, and make sure he doesn't even know of a girl named Hermione Granger. I will make him forget everything. _Everything_." Lucius Malfoy muttered. "Yes, I believe it'd be the best." Narcissa said, nodding her head. Unknown to them, a tear slid out of Draco's eyes and made a soft sound as it dropped onto the ground.

**A/N: The End. Do review to give me your thoughts- I probably understand that it's rather OOC, but hey, your best friend's/girlfriend's died! What reaction can you have? I understand that it may be confusing at some parts, but I just have to get this story out of my system. xD By the way, if you are interested, please do check out another story that I'm working on: Moonlight Grace. Its a Dramoine story too! (: **


End file.
